Color My Life
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Damon and Elena are complex; unstable even. But, their relationship is bursting with life. With color.


Color My life Red

Word Count: 1,824

Blood. Lust. Anger. Passion. Love.

* * *

Damon led Elena into the back bathroom, all the while his undead heart was pounding. He pulled her inside and locked the bathroom door. He watched as her eyes darted around the bathroom in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He ignored her words and brought his wrist up to his mouth, slicing the delicate skin with his fangs. He watched as her doe eyes widened in shock, but there was a trace of hunger in their depths as she watched his blood ooze from the wound.

"Giving you what you need." He held out his wrist to her and she watched his every move intently.

Her brows furrowed together. "What?" Why was he offering for her to feed on him. How was vampire blood supposed to help her?

"You're a new vampire, Elena, and you need warm blood from the vein maybe this will do the trick." He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Or not, but just; don't tell Stefan."

"Why not?" She asked him breathlessly, her eyes never leaving his wound. She wanted to taste him. She wanted his blood to coat the inside of her throat and quench her thirst. She wanted all of him. She pressed her thighs together and tried to suppress that thought. Now was not the time to be fighting with herself about her feelings for him.

"Blood sharing is kind of personal." His voice had dropped lower and he hoped he didn't sound as breathless and desperate as he thought he did.

"What do you mean it's personal?"

"Just drink," he told her.

Her eyes flickered to his and he could see the last of her resolve breaking and she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to give her a last reassurance that it was okay for her to feed on him. He nodded, and that was more than enough to convince her. She lowered his lips to the wound and he watched as her beautiful brown eyes turned dark. God she was beautiful. The veins under her eyes made him that much more attractive to her. He moaned as she felt her fangs sink into his skin, her hesitation gone. He raised a hand up to caress the back of her head as pleasure shot through his body. He backed into the wall to support his weight and watched as she writhed against his chest.

For the first time he felt completely vulnerable to her. She could feel every one of his emotions coursing through her veins. She craved this. She craved him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the sensation take over. He could feel the intense pleasure that she was bringing him and she knew it was wrong to enjoy it, but she couldn't help but to relinquish her control.

He tried to stifle a groan. All he wanted to do was push her against the wall, tear at her clothes and take her. He wanted to bite into her neck while he pushed inside her for the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut; now wasn't the time to have these thoughts- all though he was definitely going to need a cold shower later.

When she pulled back he couldn't help but marvel at her disheveled state. She red blood dripping from her lips and the drop that had landed on the curve of her breast had caught his attention. He swiped the droplet with his index finger and placed it on her lips; leaving a red reminder of him on her chest.

"Thank you," she told him, before turning to wipe the excess blood off of her face. He watched her fangs retract and a shiver took over his body. Yeah he was definitely going to need a cold shower. And not just to clean off the blood.

* * *

Elena and Damon had gotten into more screaming matches than she could care to count. And this one was no different. Damon was selfish. Impulsive. Infuriating. But above all, he was passionate. He loves blindly. Recklessly. Even if it consumes him; and it had. For a hundred and forty three years. And, even though Elena's eyes are wide open, she always let love consume her. It was her weakness but it was also where she drew her strength from.

She stormed into the boarding house, slamming the door behind her.

"Care to share what's turning around in that beautiful head of yours?" She could feel the blood flush her cheeks when the compliment left his lips. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She was mad. Earlier she had been seeing red. She wouldn't let him distract her this time.

"You should have noticed that I was Katherine- that Katherine was me. You should have been the one that noticed." The fact that he couldn't tell the difference between her and his cold hearted ex-lover had cut her deep. It damaged her. It hurt worse than anything he could have shouted at her.

He glared into her eyes, even though her gaze wouldn't reach him. She refused to look up. "You don't think i know that?" His voice was laced with pain and self hatred that Elena knew all too well. But she ignored the clenching of her heart. Her friend was dead. And he still confused her with his former love.

"If only you'd seen through her Damon. There would be no vampire virus, Aaron would still be alive-" he cut her off, anger seeping into his voice.

"Katherine didn't do this- i did. I thought you broke my heart so i ripped open Aaron's neck. That is how much control you have over me." When she had broken his heart. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt. Worse than the hundred and forty years that he thought his love was rotting away because of him. But, being Damon, he channeled his hurt into rage. He couldn't process the pain, so he turned to anger. His default defense. Letting his vampire nature consume him.

Damon was lost in thought until her angelic voice pulled him back to reality. "And I'm still here that's how much control you have over me." He loved her so much in that moment. Loving him, despite his faults. But this wasn't okay. He didn't want to change her. He loved her because of her kind heart. He'd rather stake himself than be the one to corrupt her.

"Listen to us." He stressed; a plea entering his voice. Desperate for her to see that this wasn't okay. "This is toxic. We are in a toxic relationship. I just killed your friend and you find someone else to blame."

"You want me to blame you? Easy. Done. You screwed up, Damon. Again."

"Thank you," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. He ignored the way his heart clenched when she said his name. _Focus on the anger._ He told himself.

"You put me in a position where i have to defend you again. Or I have to bend my morals again where I have to go against every single thing that I believe in again because I love you." By now her once pure morals were tainted with red, but that wasn't going to stop her from holding on to them.

"Then stop loving me!" He shouted at her. His heart dropped in that moment and as much as he wanted to take the words back; he couldn't. He held his breath. He knew he should let her go but he was still terrified that she would walk away.

Elena however didn't miss a beat before she responded, "I can't!" She yelled back at him. The frustration seeping into her voice. She knew this relationship would never be easy; it was Damon for God's sake. Nothing involving that man was ever easy.

He rushed forward and pressed his lips to hers and her response was immediate. She leaned in to his touch, her lips parting against his, begging for his tongue to enter her mouth. One of his hands knotted in her beautiful brown hair and the other was resting on the small of her back, teasing the skin underneath her flimsy t-shirt. She arched against his touch, pressed her body further into his and rotated her hips; wanting to close every inch of space between them. He let out a growl at her bold move. His girl was such a god damn vixen.

She called to him like a siren to a sailor. Her hands tugged at his thick black locks and that triggered the animalistic side of him. He hoisted her up, wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and ran them upstairs and wedged her between himself and his bedroom wall. She gasped when his lips touched her neck. His hands gripped at her bottom as she rocked her hips against his groin. He groaned at the delicious friction she was creating. He growled and scraped his dull teeth across her neck. She tugged at his hair, urging him on and he smirked against her pale skin at her urgency.

He moved his lips to the shell of her ear, "patience my love."

"Damon," she moaned his name and he felt his jeans grow uncomfortably tight. "Bite me." She weakly commanded.

He sped over to the bed and tossed her down, pinning her wrists above her head before she could even blink. "Don't command me, sweetheart. I could simply tease you forever." He told her as he stripped her of her shirt. "But don't worry, love." He whispered, his breath fanning against the heated skin under her belly button. "I plan on it." He made quick work of her jeans and sat back to stare at the goddess underneath him.

She was writhing against his pillow, biting her lip; her hair spread wantonly across his sheets and he couldn't picture a more beautiful sight.

"Damon?" She whispered quietly, pulling him from his thoughts. She cocked her head to the side trying to decipher his gaze.

He smirked at her, "I love you." He said sincerely.

Her eyes lit up and blood rushed to her cheeks. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her, over and over and over again before she screamed his name.

Loving him came hand and hand with pain. It was blinding. Passionate. Angry. Red. But she did it and wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry I've been awol for the past... year. wow I'm really sorry guys. I'll try to update more often. I should be having more time now a days anyway. Reviews are my life source xoxo


End file.
